enchanted_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangels
Archangels : "Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon." : —Leon speaks to Dean about Archangels. : Archangels are the first and most powerful type of angelic being created by God, that he created after Death Hell.Leviathan and Eve are the only known created beings to predate them. Being the oldest of the angels, archangels are at the top of the celestial hierarchy. They possess incalculable power and answer only to God, although few others are more powerful than them. They were created in this order: Michael,Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael is the mightiest but also the most loyal and obedient, Lucifer is God's most loved but also the most prideful and avaricious, Raphael was the most ruthless and imperious, while Gabriel was the most mischievous and deceptive and is also the only who cares for humanity. The angel Megaus was also considered to be an Archangel until he revealed that he was simply a regular angel who was chosen to be the Scribe of God. Early life After creating the first beast, the Leviathan, and locking him away in Death Hell, God created his four chief celestial beings whom he christened archangels. They were created in this explicit order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. They distinctively met and interacted with their father. In Heaven, Michael personally raised his little brother Lucifer, and accordingly, Lucifer took care of Gabriel, and showed him different tricks. Following the creation of mankind, God asked all his children to kneel before them. Although the other three archangels complied, Lucifer refused, and led a rebellion trying to overthrow God. Michael, on God's command, defeated Lucifer, and banished his brother out of Heaven and into Hell. During the turmoil, Gabriel escaped to Earth to avoid taking sides and Raphael chose to side with God and Michael. After God's departure from Heaven, the archangels, according to Metatron, ferociously whined and wailed. Over time, however, they began to shift their attention into ruling the universe. Although immensely powerful themselves, to rule the universe, they would need the Words of God. However, Metatron, the Scribe of God, predicted the archangels' decision, and proceeded to leave Heaven to protect the tablets and himself. Lucifer, however, was able to take possession of the Angel Tablet sometime after and had it placed in one of his crypts. Characteristics According to Leon, they are known in Heaven as absolute, precise and wrathful creatures, as he has called them, "The most fearsome wrath of Heaven". Like all angels, their true forms are very intense, and have proven not only harmful but also fatal to humans, though Leon also claimed that special humans can see their true forms. Their presence on Earth outside a vessel is often visualized as a blinding, pure white light, and their arrival can cause minor tremors, as shown by Lucifer when the Chapel shook as he escaped the Cage, and by Raphael while intervening to protect the prophet from Lucifer. Their true voice also emits a piercing sound, which has proven to be excruciatingly painful to humans. During a subsequent appearance, Raphael caused the entire Eastern Sea Board to experience a black out and generated strong winds and heavy rainstorms. Shortly before his defeat, Lucifer's presence caused the temperature to drop drastically in Detroit.